Creature of the night
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: /ONE SHOT/ -Read at your won risk ;) - /BxE/Todos humanos/ La graduación esta por llegar. Bella quiere hacer algo inusual y su mejor amiga Alice la ayuda y convence de hacer algo muy alocado... participar en una obra de teatro muy reveladora. ¿Qué hará Bella cuando sepa que tiene que aparecer en ropa interior junto al bombón de Edward Cullen?


**Creature of the night.**

Bueno está loca idea se me ocurrió justo después de ver "The Rocky Horror Show" les recomiendo escuchar las canciones que pondré a continuación mientras leen el fic. Ya saben, para entrar en ambiente pero es opcional :)

**Playlist**

**(1)Come on Eileen- Dexys Midnight Runners**

**(2)Time Warp**

**(3)A touch a touch a touch me**

* * *

(En lo personal me gusta más la segunda y tercera canción en la versión de glee pero como quieran escucharlo está bien)

-Alice ¿vendrás conmigo o te llevará Jasper?- le pregunté a mi mejor amiga mientras terminaba de vaciar mi locker, sólo quedaban fotos y algunas cuantas hojas sueltas.

-Me llevará Jasper, Bells.- se encogió de hombros disculpándose.- Ya sabes que iremos a diferentes universidades y estamos más pegados como nunca.

-Parecen muéganos.- reí y ella frunció el ceño. Volví a la tarea del casillero.

Estábamos el último año de preparatoria, bueno en realidad la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Se me había pasado el año súper rápido, tal vez fue porque me había divertido demasiado este último semestre; fui capaz de hacer cosas que ni loca las hubiera hecho pero aquí me ven mi pequeña duende y confidente Alice es tan convincente que hice todas las cosas más locas que se le ocurrieron. Por ejemplo, me escapaba todos los viernes a la medianoche para ir a fiestas con mi amiga –últimamente eran muchas fiestas porque ya era fin de curso- al principio me sentía mal porque engañaba a mi papá pero debo admitir que había valido la pena, mi círculo social había crecido mucho y me ayudó a quitarme la molesta timidez y a desenvolverme con más facilidad ¡Dios bendiga a Alice! Otro caso era cuando nos saltábamos clases para irnos al auto cinema con Jasper –yo sabía conducir pero Jasper nunca me dejaba invitarlos a ellos al autocinenma, todo un caballero.- pero con el tiempo se hizo medio incomodo porque yo era la que sobraba ahí.

Mi amiga intento conseguirme novio, ambas habíamos hecho un pacto cuando apenas habíamos entrado a la preparatoria consistía en que si alguna de las dos tenía novio y la otra estaba desesperada, obligaría a su novio presentarnos a un amigo soltero que tuviesen y nunca recurrimos a ese pacto. No estaba desesperada pero a veces no me haría nada mal algo de compañía. Había tenido unos cuantos novios pero ninguno fue completamente serio, siempre los terminaba al cumplir el mes o los 3 meses porque ya saben, a esa edad los chicos son demasiado hormonales y quieren algo más y no aceptaban un "no" por respuesta.

**(1)**Vi una foto que seguía en mi casillero, era la última que me faltaba por despegar, estábamos Alice, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie y yo en nuestros disfraces de la obra en que nos la pasamos trabajando todo este año, volviendo al asunto de las cosas alocadas esa fue otra maravillosa experiencia que Alice hizo conmigo. En cuanto inició el nuevo ciclo escolar Alice y yo queríamos hacer algo atrevido y diferente, un día fuimos con nuestros amigos –Jake, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice- al teatro y estaban dando una obra a la cual nunca en mi vida había escuchado, su nombre…. "The Rocky Horror Show" la primera vez que fui, me asusté porque la gente iba disfrazada, arrojaban comida –ya se imaginaran como estaba la sala-, gritaban, cantaban, bailaban pero a pesar de eso me logré soltar un poquito y divertirme. Nos gustó tanto la obra que empezamos a ir más seguido, nos volvimos tan fanáticos que también íbamos disfrazados y gritábamos como si no hubiese un mañana, al poco tiempo me aprendí las canciones y los diálogos al derecho y al revés.

_**Flashback**_

Limpié mi falda y me acomodé la peluca que Alice me había prestado, esta vez yo había ido de Magenta, ella de de Columbia y Rose de Janet. Siempre éramos los últimos en irnos de la sala.

-Me divertí más que la última vez.- dijo Rosalie aplaudiendo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo bebé.- besó Emmett su coronilla.

-Ojalá Edward hubiera venido.- dijo Jasper y Alice me guiñó el ojo.

-Ya sabes que a Edward no le llama la atención esto.- mi amiga le contestó a su novio con un suspiro demasiado dramático y sin quitarme la mirada.

"_Dios, esta mujer va para actriz. ¿Por qué de una vez no gritas mi secreto?"_ Pensé.

Edward Cullen. Como comienzo a explicar cómo es Edward Cullen… era guapo, no era sólo guapo parecía un maldito dios griego que había llegado para hacerme babear como tonta y pensar cosa morbosas, esa nariz tan perfecta que parece que fue tallada por un ángel, esas hermosas esmeraldas que cargaba en los ojos y esos labios que eran carnosos que incitaban a ser besados. No bueno… era lo que la gente llamaba perfección. Estaría mintiendo si digo que no me gustaba. Lo conocía, no hablaba mucho con él en realidad sólo lo hacía por cortesía o para no tener silencios incomodos mientras esperaba a Alice. Edward era el hermano mayor de Alice, casi no lo veía siempre estaba viajando, se suponía que debería de estar en la universidad pero convenció a sus padres de darse un año mientras pensaba bien lo que quería estudiar –ojalá mis padres me dejaran a ser eso- lo encontrabas de vez en cuando en casa pero al día siguiente desaparecía y se iba por semanas, incluso meses.

Alice sabía que me gustaba su hermano y cada vez que él se encontraba cerca o hablaban de él me echaba miraditas que hacían que deseara que la tierra me tragara, cuando estábamos sola le encantaba molestarse o para convencerme a hacer cosas malas y yo no quería siempre sacaba la carta de "le voy a decir a Edward que…" mi amiga podía llegar a ser muy manipuladora.

-Es todo un aguafiestas tu hermano.- apuntó la muchacha de cabellos dorados.

-Oh ya déjenlo en paz.- sacudió la cabeza Jacob y rodó los ojos.

-Mejor ya vámonos.- tomé la mano de mi otro mejor amigo –Jake- y salimos de la sala.

Jacob, era mi sol personal. Él estaba en la lista de mis personas favoritas justo después de Alice, era una persona sonriente que siempre me hacía reír cuando no me encontraba bien y que siempre estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba e incluso me acompañaba junto con Alice a hacer nuestras travesuras, era una buena persona. A Jake lo conocí tan sólo un año después de conocer a la pequeña hadita latosa.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?- se aclaró la garganta un señor de unos treinta tantos años y nos miramos el uno al otro preguntándonos si nos hablaba a nosotros.

Obviamente era así, éramos los únicos que no se habían ido todavía.

-Claro.- replicó Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja donde mostraba sus hoyuelos, lo encontraba demasiado adorable.

-Bueno, he visto que ustedes han venido últimamente a ver la función. Nunca había visto a personas tan dedicadas como ustedes chicos y bueno las personas que estaban personalizan a los personajes pronto se irán a la universidad y ya no tendremos a gente que puedan representarlas.- nos miramos los unos a los otros totalmente despistados hacia donde quería ir con esa continuación- para no hacerles el cuento largo, pensábamos en hacer audiciones pero no creo que gente se presente y pues los vi a ustedes y ya recuperé las esperanzas. Me estaba preguntando si les gustaría trabajar aquí y ser los nuevos representantes de Rocky Horror.- se encogió de hombros el gerente mirándonos esperanzados, esperando una respuesta de nuestra parte.

-¡Equipo!- Emmett nos rodeó con los brazos e hicimos un pequeño círculo.

-Emmett, no estamos en un partido de fútbol americano.- rodeé los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Jasper viéndonos a los ojos a cada uno de nosotros.

-No sé.- contestó Rosalie mordiéndose el labio.

-Apuesto a que será divertido.- mi sol personal dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Es atrevido. ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? Y…- dijo Rosalie nerviosa.

-Dios, este es el momento de hacer algo atrevido ¿No creen? Recordaremos este momento por el resto de nuestras vidas- Alice interrumpió a Rosalie.

-Tienes razón.- concorde con ella.- chicos, este año nos graduamos. Cuando estemos todos viejos y les contemos a nuestros nietos esta historia ¿Prefieren decir que rechazaron la oferta o la aceptaron?

-Bella tú y tus discursos.- rio Emmett y le miré con ojos de pistola.

-¿Y bien?- los miré a todos.- Yo sí aceptaré.- puse la mano en medio del círculo.

-Cuenta conmigo.- me sonrió Alice y puso la mano encima de la mía.

-Yo igual.- dijeron Jasper y Jacob al mismo tiempo y a continuación Jasper puso su mano arriba de la de su novia y Jacob hizo lo mismo.

-¡Rayos sí! Maldita Bella persuasiva.- dijo Emmett entre risas colocando su mano.

Todos miramos a Rosalie con ojos de cachorrito. Ella no se podía resistir a esa mirada, menos a la de su osito.

-Está bien.- rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y todos alzamos la manos.

-Estamos dentro.- le respondí al gerente que parecía que se estaba comiendo las uñas, en cuanto escuchó esa respuesta su rostro se le iluminó.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Comencé a reírme sola cuando recordé la primera vez que actuamos, yo estaba histérica porque fui Janet y tuve que salir en ropa interior, Emmett empezó a gritar cuando supo que el sería Frank-N-Furter y se tenía que vestir con un corsé y ropa interior de mujer cuando lo vimos no pudimos contener las risas, no quería salir a escena pero lo tuvimos que obligar él había hecho un compromiso y ya no se podía echar para atrás. Rosalie que fue Magenta siempre nos regañaba cuando nos burlábamos de su osito, Columbia fue Alice, Jasper Eddie y Jacob fue Brad.

-¿En qué tanto piensas boba?- Alice reventó mi burbujita personal, enseguida despegué con cuidado la foto y se la enseñé.

-Fue nuestro primer show- suspiré melancólica.- Alice…

-Se pasó el tiempo rapidísimo- ambas caímos en cuenta y asentí.

-Lo sé, y lo que me pone más triste es que es nuestro último show.

-¿¡ES HOY!?-gritó mi amiga y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué tan sorprendida?- encarné una ceja mientras dejaba la foto en la caja.

-Es que, Bella. Prometí que llevaría a Edward a ver la obra antes de que termine y mira ahora… es demasiado tarde.- suspiró cerrando mi locker con fuerza.

-Cálmate, al rato le compramos la película.

-No no no Bella no entiendes.- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Podemos pedirle a alguien que lo grabe.- acaricié su hombro por varios segundos y después tomé la caja con ambas manos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del colegio. Alice estaba muy concentrada en algo y susurraba cosas que dijo tan rápido que no entendí nada.

-Te veo en el teatro.- dijo concentrada.

-Está bien.- dejé las cosas en la cajuela de la pickup y ella se echó a correr hacia el auto de Jasper.

Entré al auto y lo encendí. Estaba algo desconcertada por la reacción de Alice, no sabía porque insistía tanto que Edward fuera a la obra cuando a él ni siquiera le interesaba recuerdo cuando su hermana le contó que trabajaríamos ahí se burló de ella, me molesté porque no tenía nada de malo que trabajáramos ahí. Empezó a decir que seríamos el hazme reír de la escuela, yo sólo ignoré su comentario pero Alice se molestó con él, aún seguía sin superar aquel asunto ya no estaba tan enfadada con el pero ahí estaba la cicatriz.

Ahora entendía, tal vez Alice quería llevarlo para demostrar que se había equivocado. Pero ahora yo no quería que fuera, no quería que Edward Cullen me viera en ropa interior, de todas las personas con las que me habían visto en lencería quería que él no lo hiciera, me daba vergüenza. Jake me decía que no debería tenerla, que era una mujer atractiva y con un cuerpo bonito pero yo no era la gran cosa, era delgada, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos y cabello de color marrón y podría decir que mi único atributo era mi trasero pero… ¿A quién engaño? Edward nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo. En cuanto llegué a casa, se podía oler hasta acá lo que mi madrasta Sue había preparado, olía delicioso.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo había entrado a la secundaria, me dolió mucho la separación. Mi mamá me quería llevar con ella a Phoenix pero yo era muy apegada a mi papá, le rogué a mi mamá de quedarme con él y después de varias suplicas y sesiones con la corte mis padres quedaron en un acuerdo, pasaría las vacaciones de verano y de pascuas con ella, también pasaría una semana previa a la navidad con ella y los demás días con mi padre. A mi madre le dolió al principio dejarme sola con Charlie pero con el tiempo aprendió a lidiar con ello, años después conoció a Phil y después se casaron. Phil hacía feliz a mi mamá, y lo más importante le hacía compañía por lo tanto yo también era feliz.

A mi papá le dolió mucho cuando supo que mi alocada madre ya tenía una nueva vida amorosa, mi padre la seguía amando y me dolía verlo sufrir. Años después conoció a Sue, al principio me caía bien porque hacía a mi papá feliz y ya no estaba solo como antes pero después me comenzó a dar dolores de cabeza su existencia, mi papá ahora solo tenía ojos para ella y nadie más ¡El canijo se había olvidado de mí! Por supuesto que estaba celosa, me había quitado el amor de mi papá, pero mi papá tuvo una plática seria conmigo cuando vio que era grosera con ella –lo sé era infantil pero era la única manera que me prestara atención.- me dijo que estaba en su etapa de enamorado y que en verdad lo sentía y prometió ponerme más atención. Y cumplió su promesa. Y el resto es historia, Sue y Charlie se casaron, ella se conviritó en mi madrasta –ahora la amo, es como mi segunda madre- y a la familia se unieron los hijos de Sue, mis hermanastros Leah y Seth.

Seth era adorable, me llevaba muy bien con él y siempre quería apretar sus mejillas para molestarlo; ramos como uña y carne y bueno con Leah tenía peleas como todas las hermanas pero estábamos trabajando en fortalecer nuestra relación.

-Ya llegué familia.-anuncié mientras dejaba la caja encima de la mesa donde dejábamos los cuches como llaves, revistas, etcétera.

-Qué bueno hija.- gritó Sue desde la cocina. Ella me trataba como su hija, cosa que adoraba. Me consentía como niña pequeña y me cubría de mis travesuras con Alice.

A veces me nacía de corazón llamarla "mamá" pero después lo creí inapropiado, la quería mucho pero ¿Qué diría mi mamá si se entera que también a ella la llamo de esa manera?

-¿Es el famoso pescado Swan/Clearwater?- entré a la cocina alzando las cejas y arrugando mi nariz aspirando todo el olor del pescado.

-Exacto.- asintió con una risa.- Ya basta ahorita les sirvo.- me dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

-Huele delicioso, se puede oler desde afuera.- a escondidas tomé unos arándanos que estaban en la ensalada y me eché a correr.- Bueno… me voy antes de comerme toda la cocina-bromeé metiéndome a la boca un arándano seco.

-Ya te vi Isabella.- me dijo Sue riendo.-

-Perdón, muero de hambre- grité mientras subía hacia mi habitación.

Entré a mi habitación y comencé a buscar mi vestuario en mi closet, en cuanto lo encontré lo miré con nostalgia. Iba a extrañar esto. Le eché un último vistazo a mi habitación, esta era la última semana que pasaría ahí y después me iría a la universidad. Había mandado muchas cartas de solicitud a la universidad, muchas me habían llegado diciendo que les encantaría tenerme ahí, que mis calificaciones del SAT habían sido impresionantes y estaba feliz, pero sólo faltaba la respuesta de la universidad que más me importaba… la NYU. Estaba muriéndome de nervios. ¿Se tardaban tanto a propósito?

-¿¡Qué haces?!- Seth saltó y me sobresalté.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- grité llevándome las manos al corazón.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir. Soy un ninja.- hizo movimientos de artes marciales.

-Nunca cambies Seth- despeiné su cabello.

-Lo prometo hermanita.- Señaló mi disfraz y alzó las cejas divertido, era el disfraz de la lencería y me sonrojé por completo.- ¿A quién vas a conquistar pilla?

-Hermanito ya sabes que es mi disfraz para la obra.- rodeé los ojos escondiendo el disfraz.- No le digas a papá, él no tiene idea de que uso ese disfraz- supliqué.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- me guiño el ojo.- Pero…

-Oh ya lo veía venir.- gemí.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?- asentí poniendo un zipper invisible en mis labios.- Gracias. No diré nada si me llevas a ver la obra.- alzó la cabeza para darme la palabra.

-Ni loca.- arrugé la nariz.- Seth, eres menor de edad no es apropiada para ti.

-¡MAMÁ!.- le tapé la boca.

-Te propongo otra cosa. ¿Vale?- asintió y destapé su boca insegura.- No puedo creer que esto a punto de hacer esto.- me lamenté y miré al cielo- ¡Dios ayúdame!

-Ve al grano, Swan.- escupió.

-Cuando vaya a la universidad… mi bebé será tuyo.- hice un puchero y el alzó las cejas asombrado, el no esperaba que le diera mi camioneta.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- se llevó las manos al cabello.

-Sí, pero cuando venga a visitarlos me dejaras manejarlo.

-Ahí si no te prometo nada.- gruñí pero el saco su risa adorable- Sabes que bromeo.

-Más te vale.- lo amenacé poniendo una mano en mi cadera y apuntándolo con la otra.

-Gracias, gracias mil gracias Bells.- me abrazó y sonreí de oreja a oreja.- Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.- me susurró al oído.

Lo separé de su abrazó y lo miré sorprendida.

-No le digas a Leah que te dije eso.- asentí muriéndome de la risa.

-Mejor vámonos a cenar.- rodeé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y nos fuimos al piso de abajo.

La cena fue placentera, y terminé casi llena. No me comí todo porque no quería vomitar en el escenario, a Sue le extrañó no ver a Alice ya que todos los viernes cenaba con nosotros, le tuve que contar de que irían a universidades diferentes y entendió. Después empezaron a preguntarme si tenía un Romeo por ahí o me gustaba alguien pero evadí las preguntas con las mejillas color escarlata. Mis hermanos se burlaron de mí, pero me vengaría más tarde. Con Leah tal vez, con Seth no, tenía asuntos pendientes con él.

**(2)**Me fui a la casa con el vestuario puesto, me maquillaría allá, como siempre. Mi disfraz consistía en la lencería blanca, una falda corta –eso era lo que usaba debajo del verdadero disfraz- que era un vestido color rosa y un suéter color crema. Me puse una gabardina encima de todo eso porque sabía que me harían burla o me tomarían fotos porque sería mi último show, salí de la casa como diría mi hermanito Seth… como "ninja". No sabía que tarde era hasta que llegué y vi que la sala estaba casi llena, dejé la camioneta mal estacionada y entré corriendo al teatro.

-Llegas tarde.- me dijo Rosalie con una mueca.

-Sí perdón.- me sonrojé mientras me sentaba en la pequeña silla de nuestro camerino y saqué mi maquillaje.

-Oh diablos, ¿No te tardaras mucho verdad?-entró Alice arrugando la frente.

-No.- dije mientras me ponía brillo labial de color rosa.

-Ah déjame eso, te tiemblan las manos como abuela.-dijo Rosalie y empezó a maquillarme, fruncí el ceño sintiéndome ofendida pero sabía que Rosalie no lo hacía a propósito sólo se comportaba de esa manera cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

-Acaba de llegar Bella.- anunció Alice y los demás entraron al camerino, se veía apurada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

Miré a Emmett y me saludó a lo lejos. Jake hizo lo mismo pero la sonrisa que enseñaba no llegaba a los ojos y Jasper bueno… estaba tranquilo como siempre.

-No ha llegado James.-se llevó las manos a la cintura.

Comenzó a sonar un teléfono y todos miramos a la pequeña duende esperando a que contestara. Por lo mientras Rosalie que ya había terminado de maquillarme, ¿Cómo lo había hecho tan rápido? Mi maquillaje en realidad era simple, sólo un poco de mascara, polvo y rubor. Ahora me estaba haciendo unas ondas en el cabello.

-¿No vendrás?-dijo Alice agitada ¿de qué me había perdido?- Esta bien, no te preocupes.-suspiró llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz… ay no iba a explotar en 3…2..1- ¡NO ESTOY ENOJADA JAMES SÓLO ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME HUBIERAS AVISADO ANTES!- y le colgó el teléfono exhalando aire.

-¿Dónde encontraremos a un Rocky a esta hora?- gritó Rosalie mientras seguía haciéndome los rulos.

-¡EDWARD!- gritó Alice y me sobresalté.

Entró al camerino Edward, se veía tan guapo iba con una chaqueta de cuero color negra, con una camisa azul en cuello en v y unos jeans. Se veía tan sensual, espero no estar babeando.

-¿Qué?- dijo en tono seco pero en cuanto nos vio a los demás nos ofreció a cada uno una sonrisa torcida. Casi me desmayo.

-Quítate la ropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo asustado.

-Serás Rocky.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya me escucharon.- ahora quítate esa ropa y ponte los shorts dorados que están ahí.

-Debes de estar bromeando.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa y se llevó las manos al cabello.

-¡Él no puede ser Rocky!- grité más fuerte apuntándolo con mi mano.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Emmett alzando la ceja.

-Porque… porque.- mordí mi labio. La escena donde aparecía con ropa interior pasó por mi cabeza y me puse roja como tomate después pensé en la otra escena donde…. Ay no no no…- ¡NO ES RUBIO!- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Por dios Bella, nadie se va andar fijando en eso.-bufó Rose.

-Pero pero… ya sabes cómo es la gente de hoy- titubeé mirando al techo.

-La decisión ya fue tomada.- Me calló Alice.- ¿Ya estás listo Edward?

-Sí…- contestó pero se escuchaba en su voz que dudaba.

-Cuando escuches que el público grita "Rocky" sales a escena.

-¿Y qué diablos se supone que haré?

-Improvisa. ¡Todos a sus puestos!- aplaudió.

Rosalie me jaló de la silla. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos terminado. Y nos fuimos corriendo al escenario. Estaba aterrada y nerviosa. Nunca había estado así en un show, ni siquiera en el primero… nunca me lo había tomado tan serio pero ahora sí, ¿Qué pensará Edward de mí? ¿Qué dirá cuando me vea en ropa interior? ¿Qué pensará cuando...?

_Ay no… Bella tranquilízate. Es solamente otro show. El último show._

Antes de que Alice subiera al escenario para dar la bienvenida, invoqué a todos a un círculo previo al show.

-Chicos… quiero decir unas palabras.- aclaré mi garganta.

-Ay no- lloró Emmmett de broma- otro discurso no.

-Emm.- lo golpeó Rosalie

-Tonto- dijo Jacob entre dientes y después se carcajeó.

-Prometo ser breve.- sonreí a medias.- Chicos, es nuestro último show… el tiempo se pasó súper rápido. Estoy muy triste pero a la vez feliz, triste porque después de esto le diremos adiós a Rocky Horror, pero feliz porque compartí esta maravillosa experiencia con ustedes… mis mejores amigos.- sonreí y nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

-Me harás llorar.- dijo Rosalie con un nudo en la garganta.

-Gracias a ti Bella por convencernos de hacer esto, y nosotros pensamos que la de las ideas locas era mi princesita.- dijo entre risas.

-¡Jazzy!- lo regañó Alice.- ¡Por Bella!- todos hicimos manos de Jazz .- Aprovecha el momento.- me susurró Alice antes de salir.

Manos a la obra, el show iba a comenzar.

-Dame un R- cantó Magenta aka Rosalie y después se escuchaba como todo el público gritaba la letra que ella dijo.

-Dame una O- exclamó Columbia "Alice" y el público aulló la letra O

-Dame una C- grité a todo pulmón "Janet" y todos hicieron lo que pedí

-¡Dame una K!- dijo Brad aka Jacob con un rugido y sonrió de satisfacción cuando el publicó cantó a K

-Dame una Y – rugió Jasper "Eddie".- ¿Qué dice?

-ROCKY- dijo todo el público

¡No los escucho!- gritó Emmett

-¡ROCKY!

-¡Una vez más!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

-¡ROOOOCKY!- todos comenzaron a aplaudir y madre santísima salió Edward.

Tenía el torso desnudo, su cuerpo era más que perfecto, esas abdominales iban a ser mi perdición. Quité la mirada antes de ponerme más colorada y desmayarme. Miré a Alice y ella tenía una sonrisa traviesa, me vengaría de ella después. Esto no se lo podía perdonar

_Compostura, Bella. C-o-m-p-o-s-t-u-r-a_

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Alice y Rosalie se fueron del escenario dejándome a Edward y a mí solos. Sonó mi música de entrada y las manos me comenzaron a sudar como si no hubiera un mañana, todas las chicas gritaban y nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa. Escuchaba las palabras de mi mejor amiga en mi mente "Diviértete" y eso era lo que iba a hacer, tomé una bocanada de aire y me preparé. **(3)**Era hora de la verdad.

Comencé a mover la boca como si fuera yo la que estuviera cantando la canción.

"I've only ever kissed before"- canté con batiendo mis pestañas y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Miré a Edward y el me veía con los ojos súper abiertos, después miré mi atuendo y sólo traía una falda blanca arriba de la rodilla y un sostén blanco, me sonrojé como vil colegiala de secundaria y tomé su mano; sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sus ojos me estaban diciendo que él también había sentido esa descarga.

"it only leads to trouble and… bad fretting"- le guiñe el ojo y acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo anular.

Él se veía nervioso, y con toda razón era su primera vez aquí… y todavía no sabía lo que estaba por venir.

"…I've tasted blood and I want more"- mordí mi labio y lo empujé a una silla obligándolo a sentarse y comencé a mover las rodillas dando la impresión de que estaba dando saltitos en mi lugar al ritmo de la música.

"I've gota an inch to scratch"- me pusé detrás de la mesa y enterré mis uñas en sus bien formados brazos.- "I need assistace.-susurré en su oído de forma juguetona y en ladeó la cabeza ¿sonrojado?

En el coro comencé a mover los hombros hacia el público y todos comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir, después hice lo mismo pero sólo para Edward pero el movía la cabeza sonriendo.

"Thrill me chill me fulfil me…_Creature of the night_."- tomé su cara entre mis manos obligándolo a pararse y con mi pierna aventé la silla lejos de nosotros, y lo solté con rudeza mordiendo mi labio

¿De dónde fregados había salido la Bella salvaje?

Comencé a bailar alrededor de él, moviendo mis caderas de manera sensual. Me agaché, estando casi en cunclillas y lo miré a los ojos llenos de deseo. Y cuando decía la oración "I'll oil you up and rub you down" me paré de nuevo lentamente sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos y el mordía su labio.

Puta madre, que sexy se veía.

"And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction."- dije con Mirada inocente y rompí la falda. Ahora solo me encontraba con pantaletas y el brasier.

Edward abrió los ojos como plato. Miré al público que estaba igual de sorprendido y llevé mis manos a mis senos y todos empezaron a aplaudir incluso las mujeres, ladeaba la cabeza hacia Edward como teniendo una plática entre el público y yo, ellos completamente entendieron a donde iba.

-¡Hazlo!- gritó un joven y aplaudiendo como loco.

-¡Hazlo!- comenzaron a gritar más personas mientras yo seguía bailando y Edward me veía con cara de que no tenía ni idea de que demonios hablaba

Me encogí de hombros y volví con Edward, tomé sus muñecas y la audiencia gritaba con más fuerza.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty"- puse sus manos en mis senos y le sonreí de forma juguetona. Edward no quitaba la vista de mis pechos, me sonrojé pero me sentí satisfecha.

-Creature of the night- susurré en su oído con voz ronca, lo abracé arañando su espalda y enrollando mi pierna alrededor de él.

-Demonios eres toda una caja llena de sorpresas.- El besó la base de mi cuello, llevó las manos a mis nalgas y me cargó como Koala.

Me puse roja como tomate dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

-Wow Bella, no sabía que la obra era Rated- se burló Emmett y lo golpeé con mi puño.

-Púdrete Emmett.- dije toda sonrojada y Rosalie me miraba con esas miradas que mataban, acababa de golpear a su osito tenía todo derecho de hacerlo.

-Parece que alguien si se divirtió.- alzó las cejas juguetonamente Jake y se echó a correr antes de que lo golpeara peor que lo había hecho con Emmett.

-Bella tenías muy guardado tu lado salvaje.- me susurró Alice propinándome una nalgada.- Que traviesa me saliste.

-¡Alice!-grité.

-Oh vamos. Pero Edward no se queda atrás.- me acercó hacia ella.- al también le gustó.

-¿Cómo sabes?-alcé ambas cejas sorprendida.

-Oh ya sabes, soy un dios todo poderoso que sabe todo.- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue con Jasper.

Ya me había puesto mi ropa normal –unos shorts y una camisa de nirvana con converse negros- y miré a mi alrededor, todo el camerino estaba vacío. Suspiré triste, ya era hora de decirle adiós a este maravilloso lugar que me hizo pasar momentos especiales, salí del teatro. Todos estaban reunidos en la taquilla.

-Oh Bella, tu hermano está aquí.

Corrí hacia ellos y Seth estaba sentado en el piso sosteniendo un sobre.

-¿Qué haces aquí enano? ¿Viste el show? ¡Te dije que no lo vieras!- lo comencé a regañar y ni siquiera me había contestado aún.

-No, acabo de llegar. Bella me llego esto.- se paró y me puso el sobre en las manos.

-¿Qué es….?-corté la pregunta en cuando supe que era de la NYU.

Tenía ojos curiosos por doquier. Mis manos temblaban y abrí el sobre lentamente.

-Demonios, Bella.- dijo Alice nerviosa.-¿Qué dice?

-Tengo miedo de leerla.- mordí mi labio y cerré los ojos.- ¿Alguien podría hacerlo por mí?

Alguien tomo el sobre, no supe quién era porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Querida señorita Swan…-comenzó a decir una voz aterciopelada, era Edward… se me puso la piel de gallina.- Nos complace informarle que fue aceptada en la Universidad de Nueva York…

Y ahí dejé de escuchar…

Me habían aceptado.

-¡Estoy dentro!- comencé a gritar y a saltar.

-Felicidades.-dijo Edward con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡AAAH NYU! SUERTUDA FELICIDADES- los demás gritaron al unísono y se me abalanzaron dándome un abrazo de oso.

-Quítense, quiero abrazar a mi mejor amiga.- reclamó la duendecilla y todos reímos.-Bella.- empezó a dar saltitos.- ¡Qué emoción! Juntas en Nueva York, una jungla llena de aventuras.

-Lo sé.- me llevé las manos al cabello sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya no estaré sola con mi hermano bobo. Viviremos juntas y seremos felices y alsdkasds- saltaba de un lado al otro mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Cómo dices?- alcé la ceja mirando a Edward con un sonrojo.

-A mi me aceptaron en Parsons, a ti en NYU y a Edward en Julliard. ¿No es fantástico? Podríamos comprar los tres una casita.- Alice empezó a hacer planes y me soltó de su abrazo para correr a brazos de Jasper.

En seguida los brazos de Edward me abrazaron y me susurró al oído.

-Muchas felicidades. Esto es sólo el inicio de algo nuevo.- eso lo había dicho con doble sentido, hasta yo entendí.

* * *

**Muchos años después.**

Mi amado esposo besó castamente mis labios y rozó mi nariz con la suya.

-¿Mamá que esa foto?-apuntó a un álbum de fotos donde no podía ver nada. Suspiré mirando a el amor de mi vida y lo tomé de la mano.

-¿De qué hablas cielo?- me senté a lado de Reneesme y acaricié su larga cabellera color bronce, el hombre de mis sueños se sentó del otro lado de la niña.

-Esta foto.- frunció el ceño señalando una foto con sus pequeñas manos.-Por qué papá está usando un short dorado y tu….

Le quité el álbum de las manos y me puse toda colorada, miré a Edward asustada y el sólo reía.

-¿De qué te ríes papi?-dijo la nena confundida mirándonos a ambos.

-De nada cielo.-besó su coronilla.- Ve a jugar al jardín con Bear.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros y nos besó la mejilla sonoramente a ambos.

Edward me tomó de la cintura acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

-Rocky Horror.-dijimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa que nos llegaba a los ojos.

-Recuérdame esconder esa foto.- me llevé las manos a las mejillas sintiéndome aun acalorada.

**FIN**

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo :D en verdad disfruté mucho escribir esta historia espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Reviews are aprecciated :)**


End file.
